Spring Symphony
by Datenshi no Ookami
Summary: He's a nobleman, still mourning his wifes death. She's Ukitake's strange adopted daughter. ..And they're playing tag? ByakuyaxOC Birthday fic for the wonderful Emi-chan ! Killing Lies Hope you like it darling!


Spring. The time of birth and rebirth for nature. Spring time was beautiful in all but the most desolate of places, but it was especially so in the Seireitei. Birds had returned from their winter migration and warbled as they built new nests to house their young. Flowers had begun to bloom and filled the Soul Society with their various fragrences. These things especially thrived around the 13th division barracks. The cause, you ask?

Kohana.

She had wandered out of the Rukongai one day with nothing but her sword and her clothes.

She hadn't even had a name.

She had met Ukitake Jushiro as he and a small group of others in 13th division returned from a patrol. He had been shocked when she responded to his questions of who she was and where she was from with a shrug. She then proceeded to explain that she'd been alone since she was old enough to survive on her own, and thus, no one had ever bothered to give her a name. He had smiled then, and asked about her sword. She had corrected him. 'Hanachi,' she said, 'Her name is Hanachi.' He was quiet awhile, a girl who had never been to the academy knew shikai, but not her own name? He smiled again, and asked how she liked the name Kohana. So, Kohana she had been ever since.

Currently, she was curled up in a sakura tree just outside Jushiro's window. Her surrogate father lay inside, watching her with a smile. She glanced in at him and gave a slight grin back when she noticed he was watching her. All around her, the sakura buds burst into blossom, covering the tree with the delicate petals.

Kuchiki Byakuya paused on his way into Ukitake's room, watching as the tree flourished at her touch. He blinked when her eyes shot over and locked on his, narrowing when they did so. In a flash of silver, she was gone, leaving only the rustling sakura to prove she had been there. When he came back to himself and ventured inside, he was met by the sight of the same female kneeling beside Ukitake. The silver haired male said something softly that made her scowl and vanish back out the window, knocking over the cup of coffee he'd been drinking in the process.

He chuckled quietly as he placed a nearby towel over the spill, "Don't mind Kohana, she's always like that. She's never exactly gotten on well with others."

Byakuya gave an uncaring half-shrug and placed a stack of papers down, "Paperwork. Nothing important, but when you feel up to it..?"

"Of course," Ukitake smiled, "However, I must ask, if it's so unimportant, why did you not send someone else with them?"

"The gardens here are rivaled only by those owned by the noble families. I heard the flowers were blooming and wished to see for myself." He gazed out the window , then reached out and plucked a bloom. "The sakura are especially beautiful this year." He drifted off for a moment, remembering happier times. He closed his eyes to block out the memories. "Have a good day, Ukitake. I hope your condition continues to improve."

"Thank you, Byakuya, you too." Jushiro frowned lightly as the young man left. The loss of his wife had been very hard on him, that much was obvious, but when his eyes had met Kohana's, a spark of his former self had lit up. The silver-haired male sat up and poured himself a new cup of coffee before getting to work on the forms, a small grin in place. If Kuchiki Byakuya hadn't cheered up on his own after six years, it was time for some outside help.

He knew just the girl for the job.

***Another time, another place***

Kohana was leaving the 11th division after having visited Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichica. She jumped backwards out the door as Ikkaku tried to slice her open with his zanpakuto (having finally had enough of her teasing), and whirled around, only to run directly into the chest of Kuchiki Byakuya himself. She leapt backwards with a snarl before shooting away with that distinctive flash of silver. This time however, instead of simply watching her flee, he gave chase.

******

The moment she noticed she was being followed, she sped up, zig-zagging in a way that was meant to confuse her pursuer. He alighted in front of her, causing her to stop short and snarl again before leaping away. After awhile, he noticed that not only was she laughing to herself and giving half-smiles when he cut her off, but that he was returning them! Their game of tag, began in irritation, was now a source of amusement for them. When she finally skidded to a stop in the 13th company garden, collapsing onto her back in the soft grass by the koi pond, he too sank to the ground, more worn out than he had been in a long while. They lay there together for a long while, no noise except the chirping of the newly roused crickets and their own calming breaths.

"Well, I must admit, that's the most fun I've had in quite awhile." The female panted quietly, "I'm guessing the same goes for you?" He nodded, eyes closed, feeling his heartbeat begin to steady. She chuckled, "I think it's safe to say we both need to get out more often." He opened his eyes, sensing her moving beside him. He watched her sit up before reclosing his eyes as she looked at him. "Thanks for keeping me amused for awhile. Maybe we'll play again soon." She seemed to have moved into a crouch and was lingering hesitantly. Reaching a conclusion, she bent and pressed her lips to his before flitting off. His eyes snapped open and locked on her own slightly glowing green orbs; he could just make out the smirk lingering on her lips. "Just a little something to remember me by." And just like that, she was gone.

He sat up and watched her slip into her room through the window. He sunk back with a sigh, a faint smile playing on his lips. The smile bloomed into a full grin at his next thought, '_I'll have to visit the gardens more often_.'

Meanwhile, Ukitake Jushiro gave a grin of his own from his spot at his office window. He stood up and stretched before heading for the adjourning room that was his bedroom.

Watching them play was enough to exaust anyone!


End file.
